You can't fight fate
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Steve McGarrett asks Danni Williams to go round his house to meet the family who raised him from the age of fifteen she jumps at the chance. It's just a shame really that she had no idea quite what she was letting herself in for (Steve x Female Danni (OC))
1. Preparing

You can't fight fate

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Amy Hanamoa, Meka Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Michael Landon, Karen Landon, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon, Dean Landon and Jack O'Connor also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **You might be wondering why a new story has popped up.**

 **This is because I'm going through my hard drive and finding my old stories to put up.**

 **Before you panic about me putting up another story of mine that is unfinished let me reassure you that these new stories are actually fully completed, all I need to do is read through it and make sure it all makes sense and then it can go up. I may even be able to update it once a day as long as real life doesn't get in the way.**

 **This story is a 'what if' story which could be a way that Danni meet the family who took Steve in when he was fifteen. I do know how they meet in the main story and trust me when I say that it is a story I wish to write.**

 **This story was actually one of the first ones which I wrote for this genre :)**

 **Anyway thank you to anyone who gives this story a chance.**

 **Please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett asks Danni Williams to go round his house to meet the family who raised him from the age of fifteen she jumps at the chance. It's just a shame really that she had no idea quite what she was letting herself in for (Female Danni, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Okay, I've seriously got no idea what to wear tonight" Danni Williams announced, frustration staining her voice as she turned to her best friend Amy Hanamoa.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Micren)**

 **Dean Landon / Natalie Watson (Lanson)**

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Meka Hanamoa / Amy Hanamoa**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter One

Preparing

* * *

"Okay, I've seriously got no idea what to wear tonight" Danni Williams announced, frustration staining her voice as she turned to her best friend Amy Hanamoa.

"What's the problems Danni? You've got plenty of clothes which you can wear" Amy scoffed, dropping her body onto the nearest chair as she watched Danni turn from her, staring back on the clothes littered on the duvet. It was a rare thing to see the other woman appear so flustered, especially over something as simple as an outfit. Amy had heard countless of stories from her husband Meka, that Danni had a backbone of steel. She didn't get flustered, she didn't give in and she certainly didn't freak out over something as trivial as clothing. "You're only going to dinner at Steve's house" She pointed out. "I doubt he will care about you wear, the man lives in combat trousers and t-shirts. I mean let's be honest everything points to him not knowing the first thing about fashion, he probably wouldn't even know it if it came and slapped him round the face."

"That's true" Danni said with a quick smile at her before she crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh. "If it was just Steve then there wouldn't be a problem but it's not just Steve who is going to be there is it? It's his family and I want to make a good impression on them. I can't turn up looking like a scruff but I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard either. It has to be just right. I want them to like me." She stated, reaching up and pitching her lower lip.

"Yeah about that, what family are you even talking about? I thought you said that both his parents were dead and that his only sibling was his sister Mary who lived and worked in LA? Who exactly are you going to meet tonight? The spirits of his dead parents because that's just creepy as hell."

"Spirits? They definitely aren't spirits" Danni repeated sounding startled giving Amy a surprised look.

"Then what is it?" Amy questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for the other woman to answer her.

"I only know the basics because Steve is private about his past, he doesn't like talking about much.." Danni explained, sitting on the bed with a sigh.

"But he's told you about them all though?" Amy asked, shooting Danni a glance from the corner of her eyes. Danni nodded slowly.

"Well yeah… I'm his partner, we talk about everything. It's what partners do" She said, the comment causing Amy to smile though she quickly hid it. Somehow she doubted it was something most partners did.

"So tell me what you know" She commented instead.

"Well, Steve's Dad sent him and his sister to live on the mainland after his mum died. He was fifteen at the time but his Dad didn't send them to the same place, Mary was sent to live with their Aunt Debs in LA while Steve was sent to live with his Uncle Michael in Maryland. He stayed with them even when he was at Annapolis."

"I'm guessing his Uncle Michael has a family of his own?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he lived with his Uncle, his Aunt and they had four children who Steve was raised with. I don't know much about them but Steve gets this look on his face when he talks about them which means that they are important to him. They've come to Hawaii for a month to see him, he picked them up from the airport two days ago and tonight is the big dinner."

"Is Catherine going?" Amy asked suspiciously watching as Danni's hands stilled for a moment, a flash of sadness coming to her face before it was gone, leaving a blank expression in its wake. Amy wondered briefly how Steve could be so blind not to realise that his own partner was in love with him, and not just in love, but mad, head over heels in love with him. It was tragic really.

"Steve never said, he just told me to be there at seven on the dot and that he was cooking on the BBQ" Danni answered.

"Okay" Amy said, pushing herself to her feet and heading over to her friend. "So we want to go for a casual look that's still glamorous so they can see what a catch you are" Amy stated, "Let's forget the dresses for once and go with your pair of black jeans, they always look good on you" She said, digging through the clothes until she found the pair she was looking for. "Then we need this" she said grabbing a simple black vest top "and then this over the top" She threw a gorgeous lacy top at Danni before she made a shooing motion with her hands towards the door. "Go on, you've only got thirty minutes until you have to go"

Danni rolled her eyes at her before she left the room, heading into the bathroom where she stripped off her short and top and pulled on the outfit that Amy had chosen for her. She had to admit that the outfit looked pretty damn good, exactly what she was looking for. She re-joined Amy in the bedroom, unsurprised to find her friend going through her shoes.

"Done" She said, twisting on the spot when Amy glanced up at her.

"Perfect" Amy said with a satisfied nod. "Now put your hair up in that messy high bun thing you do, that always looks good and it shows off your neck as well."

"Yes Ma'am" Danni said, scooping her hair up as instructed. She headed over to her mirror, checking her reflection to make sure that it looked good, little tendrils had escaped to frame her face but there was nothing she could do about that

"Mascara and lip gloss only" Amy piped up from behind her. "We want you to look awesome, not borderline slutty. That look is only for when we go out with Kono on the town, which reminds me missy. Next weekend sound good for our girlie night out?" She asked.

"No can do Amy" Danni said, grabbing her mascara from the drawer. "I swapped last weekend with Duncan so that Grace could be his date at his banks latest fundraising thing. I've got her this weekend instead and then the weekend after that."

"That sucks, we'll make it a beach thing instead this weekend then. Surfing, swimming, picnic followed by a BBQ at ours." Amy announced, leaning across her. "This one" She said, passing a rosy lip gloss to Danni, "It will bring some colour to your face. You are literally the only person I know who can come to Hawaii, live here and still be paler than half of the tourists who step off the plane" Amy remarked with a shake of her head.

"Blame the DNA" Danni said with a shrug, "It's not like I don't try to get a tan" she dropped the lip gloss into the small black bag she was bringing and looked at Amy. "Will I do?" She asked. Amy took a step back and nodded slowly. If Steve didn't see how gorgeous his partner really was then he didn't deserve her full stop.

"It's almost complete" Amy said, tilting her head, her dark eyes narrowing slightly. "Wear your glittery pumps but bring a pair of flip flops with you for the beach since Steve is bound to have you all eating outside. Bring your black shawl as well and you need a necklace, something that will fit nicely in your cleavage" She said, ignoring Danni's embarrassed look at her words. A suddenly thought came to her. Someone needed to provoke Steve into action and she had just the idea to do it. "You remember that ring that Ryan gave you for Christmas?" She asked innocently.

"Of course" Danni replied as she slipped on the shoes that Amy had passed her.

"Wear it on a chain, it would go perfectly with your outfit" Danni blinked at her, one light brown-gold eyebrow rising in confusion.

"Steve would-"

"What's it to do with McGarrett?" Amy interrupted, crossing her hands over her chest. "He's just your work partner isn't he? Last thing I knew was that you and Ryan were sort of seeing each other though you both keep on denying it. I mean come on Danielle how many times have you brought that man over for dinner or one of our BBQs now? At least four times that I can remember." she said. Danni opened her mouth to speak but instead she closed it with a shake of her head as she lowered her eyes to the ring on her dresser. Glancing once at Amy, she picked it up and placed it on a white gold chain, placing it over her neck. "Now you're there" Amy said. "Time to go and don't worry Danni, just be yourself okay, they are going to love you"

Danni shot her an unreadable look before she shrugged.

"I'm not the one they have to like" She pointed out. "That honour belongs to Catherine" She grabbed her bag and black shawl and smiled at Amy. "Thanks for coming over and helping me" she said, smiling when Amy snorted.

"That's what I'm here for" She said, heading after Danni through the house and out of the front door, she waited while Danni locked up before they moved side by side down the garden path towards their cars. "Text me throughout the night. I want to know all about it" She said, giving Danni a hug before she got into her car. She unwound the window so Danni could hear her "And I mean all of it Danielle" She said pointedly, waving her hand before she reversed off of the driveway and onto the road, hoping against hope that Steve would finally get a freaking clue and see what was right in front of him.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Arrival

You can't fight fate

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Michael Landon, Karen Landon, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon, Dean Landon and Jack O'Connor also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **Here's the second chapter for you all to enjoy!**

 **I'm loving revisiting all these old story but never fear I haven't forgotten my new ones either, these will be updated hopefully within the next couple of days. I actually have a free weekend this weekend if you don't count lunch with my mum so I'm planning on doing some writing so if you do follow me stories then be prepared for a weekend of reading!**

 **Anyway thank you to anyone who gives this story a chance.**

 **Please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett asks Danni Williams to go round his house to meet the family who raised him from the age of fifteen she jumps at the chance. It's just a shame really that she had no idea quite what she was letting herself in for (Female Danni, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni breathed out, watching as Amy's car disappear around the corner before she turned and looked at hers, wondering whether it was too late for her to pull out on the evening.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Micren)**

 **Dean Landon / Natalie Watson (Lanson)**

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danielle 'Danni' Williams / Matthew Clare**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Arrival

* * *

Danni breathed out, watching as Amy's car disappeared around the corner before she turned and looked at hers, wondering whether it was too late for her to pull out on the evening. She should have said no when Steve first suggested it but he had managed to catch her at the worst possible time for her, when she was neck deep in reports that needed finishing and files for their new cases which needed completing, and asked her, his expression making it clear that he wasn't going to go away until she had agreed to it and so she had.

Why did he want her there? Surely it would be better for Catherine to be there or was Catherine already going to be there?

Steve had never mentioned her and Danni had never asked, preferring not to speak about the tall brunette who was the complete opposite of her in every possible way. The other woman was friendly enough to her on the rare occasion they saw each other, but she was just a constant reminder to Danni that she was not what Steve wanted or needed. In fact it appeared from the type of woman he dated that she was everything he didn't want or need.

God she hoped that Catherine wasn't going to be there. If she was then the evening would end up feeling awkward and that was something which Danni could do without. If she was then Danni would find an excuse and leave early. She somehow doubted anyone would notice if she did. She glanced down at her watch and winced realising that if she delayed any further than she would be late and moved round the front of the car, pulling the driver's door open and lowered herself into the car. It felt strange sitting in the driver's seat. Steve always drove her car every day until it had become habit for Danni to always head to the passenger side of the car. She frowned, adjusting the seat so it was suitable for her height and started the engine. She spared one more longing glance towards her house before she reversed out onto the road and turned in the opposite direction to the way Amy had gone.

It didn't take long for Danni to reach the McGarrett family home. She parked on the curb surprised to see at least four extra car in the driveway which indicated to her that she was the last one there. Danni pulled a face before she sighed, Steve was going to kill her. Shaking her head, she leaned across the front, grabbing her bag and shawl from the passenger seat before she got out, shivering slightly in the wind as she closed her door. She opened the back door and reached in, pulling out the bouquet of Lilies from the backseat. Danni had remember Steve mentioning that his Aunt had loved Lilies and had always had them back in their home, so she had stopped on her way home from work to pick some up for her.

Taking a deep breath, she locked her car and heading up the garden path, her gaze flickering between the cars. She was no expert on them but even she could tell that they were nice. She hesitated outside the door for a moment torn about what to do, normally she would just walk straight into Steve's house and make herself at home but that didn't seem right this time round, so she reached up and knocked on the door, looking around her as she waited.

The door opened moments later and Danni found herself confronted by a beautiful man she had never seen before. He was tall, around about the same height as Steve give or take a few Centimetres. His hair was a dark blond colour that was cut close to his skull revealing only a hint of a wave to it while his large Grey-Green eyes stared at her with a critical assessing look which froze her to the spot. He looked sun tanned under the dying light with features that reminded her of Steve's. They stood in silence for a few second, watching each other before a wide smile came to his face, producing dimples in his cheeks and making him look years younger.

"Please tell me that you are Danni, because I would hate to send someone like you away tonight" He said, his voice was deep and warm as his eyes swept up and down her.

"Yeah I'm Danni Williams, you must be one of Steve's cousins that he mentioned." Danni said watching as the man's grin widened as he stuck out his hand towards her, resting his other arm against the doorframe. Danni glanced at it before she reached out and took it, trying to ignore the way his hand engulfed hers.

"I'm Tyler Landon but please call me Ty." He announced, releasing her hand and taking a step to the side. "Please come in" he offered. Danni stepped passed him into the hallway and looked around her. "Flowers for me" Tyler remarked from behind her. "Why you shouldn't have now I feel bad about not getting you anything." Danni grinned before she could help it, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Well how about next time we meet you bring the chocolates" She remarked dryly, the comment causing him to laugh softly before he spoke, an analytical tone coming to his voice which has been lacking before.

"You know it's nice to finally put a name to the face. Little Steviekins hasn't stopped talking about you since we arrived here this afternoon. Everything is Danni this and Danni that, it's quite interesting and also ever so slightly pathetic" he remarked. Danni frowned but was saved from answering when Tyler placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her lightly towards the kitchen. "Everyone is in the back" he said. "Try not to let my mum put you off either" he confided, "She means well." He squeezed down on her shoulder before he pushed her outside, his voice rising. "Look who I found out the front. It's the famous Danni."

Danni blinked, her head rising when she suddenly found herself under scrutiny from the people seated around the table which had been set up outside.

"Danno" Steve said attracting her attention. "You made it, I was about to call you to see where you were" Danni turned to Steve, smiling when her partner came to his feet and moved towards her, a large smile coming to his face.

"Hey you" She said, moving towards him and breathing a silent sigh of relief when he wrapped his hand around her elbow, the touch gentle and familiar. "I'm sorry if I'm late, I guess getting ready took me longer than I thought it would" she murmured. Steve shook his head.

"You're right on time babe" he assured her. "These lot have been here all day" he brought her over to the table. "You've met Ty obviously but this is my Uncle Mike and Aunt Karen" he said indicating the older couple sitting next to each other opposite to where Danni was standing "And these two" Steve said, slapping his hand down on the other two men shoulders "Are my cousins Morgan and Dean. Guys this is my work partner Danno, I mean Danielle Williams"

"Please call me Danni, It's nice to meet you all, Steve's talked a lot about you all." Danni said smiling at them all. "I got these for you Mrs Landon" Danni said holding out the lilies to the older woman. "I hope they're okay, Steve mentioned a few weeks ago that you liked Lilies?"

"Thank you Danni, they are beautiful." Karen exclaimed, reaching out and taking the flowers from Danni, a wide smile, identical to the one she had seen Tyler use, came to her face. "Steve's right, they are my favourite flowers. Steve do you have a vase I can put them in?" She asked, turning to Steve who nodded, his gaze on Danni with a soft smile on his face as his hand tightened slightly on her elbow.

"I'll get you one now Aunt K" He said, looking at his Aunt.

"Perhaps you could also get your guest a drink" Michael remarked quietly, "We should also start the BBQ up now that everyone who is going to be here has arrived."

"Yeah, it's all ready to go, we just need to start the fire" Steve said, letting go of Danni's arm.

"I'll come with you Steve to get the vase, I remember your attempts at flower arranging from when you lived with us. Disaster is too nice a word for it." Karen stated, sounding amused as she came to her feet.

"I could help with the flowers if you want?" Danni offered, "My Aunt back in New Jersey owns a large flower shop and I used to help her with the arrangements when she had a big order or was short staffed."

"No, you take a seat Danni and relax, we'll be back in a minute. What drink would you like? Some wine perhaps?" Karen asked her with a questioning look. Danni shook her head.

"I'm driving tonight" She said.

"Cream soda it is then" Steve said. "Grab a seat Danno and we'll be back in a moment okay?"

"Okay" Danni said, lowering herself into the seat next to Dean and glanced towards him her eyebrow rising. Jesus was there something in the McGarrett-Landon family gene pool that made the men in the family all stunning. Dean was beautiful just like Steve and Tyler were with a gorgeous face, short, messy dark blond hair which was long enough that it looked as though he had just rolled out of bed and big piercing green eyes the same colour as his mother's. A glance towards Morgan on his other side had her sighing as noted that he was just as good looking though his eyes were grey rather than green. She silently came to the conclusion that her hypothesis was correct and the McGarrett-Landon gene created extremely good looking men

She looked around the four men watching her with identical thoughtful looks and swallowed hard, suddenly feeling extremely exposed and nervous.

What had she let herself in for?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. A talk between Aunt and Nephew

You can't fight fate

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Michael Landon, Karen Landon, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon, Dean Landon and Jack O'Connor also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **Here's the second chapter for you all to enjoy!**

 **I'm loving revisiting all these old story but never fear I haven't forgotten my new ones either, these will be updated hopefully within the next couple of days. I actually have a free weekend this weekend if you don't count lunch with my mum so I'm planning on doing some writing so if you do follow me stories then be prepared for a weekend of reading!**

 **I should add that Steve relationship with Michael and Karen is one of my favourite things to write so don't be surprised if you see a lot more of them then you have done previously.**

 **Anyway thank you to anyone who gives this story a chance.**

 **Please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett asks Danni Williams to go round his house to meet the family who raised him from the age of fifteen she jumps at the chance. It's just a shame really that she had no idea quite what she was letting herself in for (Female Danni, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **So that is Danni then?" Karen remarked keeping her voice neutral as she followed Steve into his kitchen, her gaze sweeping over it, shaking her head slightly at the old fashion look at it.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Micren)**

 **Dean Landon / Natalie Watson (Lanson)**

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Three

A talk between Aunt and Nephew

* * *

"So that is Danni then?" Karen remarked keeping her voice neutral as she followed Steve into his kitchen, her gaze sweeping over it, shaking her head slightly at the old fashion look at it.

There was no doubt in her mind that this house needed some work done it, something to bring it up to date and to make it feel more like a home but she doubted that it would happen while Steve lived there by himself. Her boy was more used to living in a small bunk on an aircraft carrier or sleeping it rough in some hostile environment. He clearly still wasn't used to having his own space even after being a reserved SEAL for the past five moment.

She had spotted one or two touches which appeared feminine in nature. She had made the assumption that they must have been touches provided by Steve's on and off companion Catherine Rollins but now, after witnessing the scene outside, she found herself wondering whether they actually belonged to Danielle.

"Yep that's Danni" Steve answered as he hunched down, pulling open the cupboard under the sink and peering into it before he made a huffing sound, looking towards her. "Give me a second Aunt Karen, I just need to ask Danni where the vases are" He stated before he turned and headed back out to the beach leaving Karen looking after him, she made an amused sound at the back of her throat as she placed the flowers on the counter top waiting for her nephew to reappear. "Okay, Danni moved them, apparently under the sink is not a good place to keep a crystal vase" Steve stated as he came back into the room.

"Well she does have a point" Karen remarked, watching as her nephew disappeared from the room before he return a moment later holding the vase which he placed on the side for her.

"There you go" He remarked, flashing her a smile before he moved towards the large fridge in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Steve, the flowers were a lovely touch of Danni's" Karen remarked as she picked up the vase and filled it half way with water. She picked up the scissors which she spotted on the side and cut into the food liquid, dumping the contents of the package into the water before speaking again. "Fancy your partner remember a detail like that about someone who she has never met before"

"That's Danni for you" Steve replied with a shrug. "She always remember everything like that. She gets all our gifts and cards for us. I just have to sign the cards. Danni's memory is one of the things that makes her so good at her job." He told her, glancing at her over his shoulder before he pulled the fridge open.

"So the two of you give joint presents together?" She asked curiously as she began to arrange the flowers.

"Yeah we do" Steve answered as he reached into the fridge, grabbing one of the cans of cream soda from within, a drink which Karen knew from experience that Steve absolutely hated. "It just makes things easier for us, I always forget and Danni always remembers. At first I just hijacked her presents so in the end she began saying that the gifts were from the two of us and I would sign the card and give her money towards it." He remarked absently as he reached up and opened one of the cupboards pulling out a glass from within.

"How long have you been doing that for?" Karen queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Four months now give or take" He remarked, opening the can and pouring the liquid into the glass,

"So Danni always takes care of the presents" Karen stated in disbelief, giving her nephew a long look wondering whether he had any idea what he was saying or how it was coming across.

"Every gift apart from her own birthday of course. I take care of that for her. Her birthday is coming up in June. I've got one of her presents already but I want to spoil her so I've got a few more to get before I'm finished."

"How many gifts are you planning on getting her exactly" Karen questioned as she placed the last flower into the vase, giving it a critical look before she picked the vase up and moved over to the kitchen table, placing them in the middle of it with a smile

"I haven't decided yet, at least five" He told her with a slight frown.

"Well Danni's a lucky girl to have you taking care of her." Karen remarked mildly before she clapped her hands together. "Shall we head back outside and rescue your partner from the others? I'm not so worried about Mike or Morgan or Dean because they know how to behave themselves in company but we both know it's a different story with Tyler when he's confronted with someone who is like Danni. All the training and manners which I instilled into him when he was younger just seems to fly out of his head. He's not doubt in his element right now and having a field day." She stated on a sigh as she shook her head.

"What do you mean someone like Danni?" Steve repeated, a dark undertone coming to his voice which Karen recognised as a sign of his protective instincts flaring into life. Karen hid a smile with difficulty as the theory which had been floating round her head, solidified telling her that it was correct.

"Well Steven, you know how much your cousin likes the company of pretty women. Someone who is as beautiful looking as Danni is doesn't stand a chance against him. He'll be all over her like a rash. Grab her drink and let's go." She said as she turned and headed towards the door with a wide smile on her face.

The first seed had been planted, now all she had to do was make sure that it flourished.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
